Answer
by Nozomi-desu
Summary: A veces el tiempo sana las heridas, o solamente las cubre en un inútil esfuerzo por cicatrizarlas. Los recuerdos que te marcaron jamas serán borrados, no importa lo que hagas... Por que si realmente amas algo nunca desaparecerá de tus recuerdos... ¿Cierto? Toda pregunta tiene una respuesta ¿El destino podrá responder una inconclusa? -Continuación de Just Be Friends- PAUSADA.
1. Prologo

_** Prologo.**_

Era invierno, y la típica brisa que corría en esta época, se hacía notar más que nunca en este día. El sol, lentamente comenzaba a descender en el horizonte, a pesar de ser recién las 6 de la tarde y los autos transitaban a toda velocidad por la calle, produciendo un ronroneo que identificaba a toda ciudad de gran envergadura. Un frió que calaba hasta los huesos se sentía en el ambiente, y a pesar de esto, una pareja caminaba felizmente por las calles; hablando de temas al azar.

Ambas manos, de hombre y mujer, se encontraban entrelazadas, tratando de buscar confort en la otra. Joven era la pareja, que caminaba a paso lento, observando el paisaje, sin ningún apuro, disfrutando del calor de la persona a la cual querían.

_¡Achís!_

Un pequeño estornudo, proveniente de la muchacha, logrando que su nariz se sonrojara levemente.

.-Te dije que te abrigaras más…- Le reprocha su compañero, con un tono medio infantil a pesar de tener casi los 18 años cumplidos, y apretando todavía más el agarre de sus manos. Clava su mirada rojiza de forma inquisidora en los de su compañera.

.-Red… no te pongas melodramático-. Dice con burla, la joven de cabellera castaña y una sonrisa de gracia se refleja en su rostro. Su cuello se encontraba abrigado con una bufanda del mismo color que sus ojos; _azul_, y de la misma forma se encontraba abrigado su compañero azabache; solo que esta era de color _rojo._

.-Genial, y después me hechas la culpa de tus refriados-. Habla en un tono de enfado fingido-. "¡Red! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto!" -. Trata de imitar la voz de su compañera-. Y después me golpeas…-

.-Jajajajajaja-. Se burla la castaña, empujando levemente a Red-. Está bien, solo esta vez no tienes la culpa-. Y esta frase es complementada nuevamente por las carcajadas de la castaña, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación del azabache. Unos segundos pasan hasta que por fin la risa de Blue para, dejándolos a ambos en un silencio pacifico.

La castaña, ya calmada, pasa la vista por el lugar en el cual estaban caminando. Era la cuidad Viridian… _Como cambian las cosas._ Piensa la castaña, sin dejar de observar minuciosamente el sector, percatándose de cada mínimo detalle. Todo este lugar le llenaba de recuerdos, que a pesar de ser felices, le traían una nostalgia y tristeza demasiado grande.

_3 años han pasado…_

Y su corazón seguía doliendo como el primer día…

Un pequeño apretón en su mano la hace volver al planeta tierra.

.- ¿Sucede algo Blue?-. Se escucha la voz, algo preocupada del oji-rojo. Inmediatamente voltea la vista, topándose con una mirada que la llenaba de calidez. Sonríe, calmando a su pareja inmediatamente.

.-No pasa nada… solo recordaba-. Dice, atrapando el brazo de su compañero y soltando el agarre de sus manos.- Me trae nostalgia este lugar ¿Sabes? -. Y no dejaba de sonreír, mientras decía estas palabras, ganándose una mirada de preocupación de parte de Red.

Siguen su caminata por el sector, llegando a un camino de grandes cerezos que se encontraban sin hojas a causa del invierno.

.-Red, ¿te molesta que visitemos _ese _parque?-. Suelta su agarre y se adelante unos pasos.

.- ¿Segura?-. Pregunta dudoso el azabache, clavando su mirada en la espalda de la castaña. Esta, se da vuelta para encarar a su compañero.

.-no te preocupes Red… Lo supere hace bastante tiempo-. Dice la castaña, con una gran sonrisa. Todavía un poco dudoso, el azabache la mira fijamente, tratando de encontrar algún signo en el rostro de Blue, que le indicara lo contrario. Nada, y suspira rendido.

.-Esta bien…- Una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro, no estaba completamente seguro si la castaña decía la verdad pero… nadie puede ir en contra de Blue.

La castaña se acerca con pequeños saltos de felicidad y vuelve a agarrar su mano, esta vez para apurar su paso. Se adentran por el largo camino rodeado de cerezos sin hojas; las ramas de estos se mecían levemente causado por el frio viento que corría por el lugar.

Red y Blue, caminaban ya más calmados, observando. Sus manos nuevamente se encontraban entrelazadas, pero su atención se centraba en el sector. El pasto levemente cubierto de nieve, alguno que otro Pidgy que revoloteaba en los árboles, o simplemente alguna hoja que volaba por el viento. Sus rostros se encontraban pálidos por la gran helada, y las puntas de sus dedos completamente entumecidas, la respiración de ambos se escapaba como vapor de sus cuerpos.

Cada uno se encontraba en su mundo, recordando, añorando. Extrañan el antaño, su pasado, su antigua vida, pero ninguno se quejaba, se tenían el uno al otro para salir adelante ¿Qué más deseaban?

_Cada uno nace con una persona destinada, con un hilo rojo que los une para siempre. _

Un pequeño zorrito de color café caminaba silenciosamente por el camino. Sin que la pareja se diera cuenta este Eevee se escondió entre sus pies.

_A veces el destino es cruel… _

La castaña desvió la mirada hacia abajo, encontrándose con el Pokemon.

.- ~_Eeeeeeeeev_~ -Se escapó de la boca del pequeño zorrito, que mecía su cola esponjosa de un lado a otro, con su mirada clavada en los dos humanos.

Inmediatamente la pareja dejo de caminar y observaron atónitos al pequeño. La oscura mirada del Pokemon los miraba curioso, al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, en señal de confusión. Por breves momentos no hubo movimiento de parte de ninguno.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia los invadió a ambos, combinado con uno de familiaridad _¿Qué? _Pensaron al mismo tiempo sin despegar la vista del Eevee como si trataran de leerle la mente con la mirada /Arriba la mano el que lo ha intentado/

Y un leve silbido interrumpió el tenso momento que se había formado, logrando que las cuatro pequeñas patitas del ser café comenzaran a correr en dirección al sonido. Los dos siguieron con la vista al Pokemon que corría felizmente, dejando de trotar justo delante de una persona, a la cual miraba fijamente.

Mechones de color café claro se escapaban de la desordenara cabellera, una piel algo blanca por el frió y unos profundos ojos verdes. Una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras miraba al pequeño Eevee, y una bufanda de color _verde _lo abrigaba. Sus manos intentaban buscar calor dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Rápidamente el ser de color café escalo por el cuerpo de su entrenador y se acomodó en uno de sus hombros, recibiendo una caricia de parte de este.

Un fuerte dolor invadió a la castaña, que no dejaba de observar a aquel muchacho. Más alto que ella, como siempre había sido, su rostro se encontraba casi igual, solo que el toque medio infantil que lo identificaba había desaparecido; todo el mundo crecía después de 3 largos años.

La mirada verde se encontró con la pareja. La mano de Blue presiono más la de su compañero, en un intento por calmar su agitado corazón, su mente confusa se repetía _¿realmente eres tú?_

Un escalofrió recorrió a la oji-azul al ver que el entrenador del Eevee se acercaba a ellos, con una mirada llena de indiferencia.

El mundo se detuvo unos segundos, solo escuchaba los pasos del castaño que resonaban en el sector. Su corazón se oprimió y unas terribles ganas de llorar comenzaron a invadir a Blue... pero todo esto se derrumbó cuando el oji-verde paso justo a su lado, ignorándolos completamente.

Ambos se hundieron en un trance, pero Red fue el primero en despertar. Se dio media vuelta y agarro uno de los brazos del castaño.

.- ¿Green?-. Pregunto casi en un susurro.- ¿Por que? ¿Donde haz esta-? -. Fue interrumpido por el fuerte movimiento del oji-verde que realizo para que soltaran su brazo. Dirigió una mirada fría y molesta hacia el azabache. Sus ojos eran distintos, lo miraban llenos de ¿Confusión? Y una indiferencia que asusto por unos segundos al oji-rojo.

.- ¿Quién eres tú? -.

* * *

Buenoo... Tiempo sin aparecer, pero por fin traje el inicio de este fic que llevo pensando hacia ¡muuuuuuucho! Espero que les agrade y dejen un hermoso Reviews para que me anime a escribir mas rápido xD y muchas porras!

Y si, le puse mucho Luckyshipping al prologo .-. Mejor corro antes de que Kari quiera agarrar su hacha¡... DD: Me encantaría dejarles avance del siguiente capitulo pero naaaaaaaa xDDD (aidusanumau no me odien)

próxima actualización: Si me llego a inspirar lo suficiente el 16/07 :3


	2. ¿Accidente?

_**Capítulo 1 –El destino-**_

_**~ Antiguas vidas se reencuentran~**_

"_**¿Accidente?"**_

_Soledad… una profunda oscuridad me rodeaba, tan oscura he infinita como la noche en su más triste día. Un frio demasiado grande invadía cada fibra de mi cuerpo, y por alguna razón no me importaba. Mi mente estaba calmada, pacifica, no sentía dolor, no sentía nada… y eso me agradaba. _

_¿Realmente quieres desaparecer?_

_Una corriente de aire golpeo mi rostro, y lentamente abrí mis ojos. Toda la calma había desaparecido, ahora escuchaba ruidos, voces. Mi vista se encontraba nublada, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Un fuerte dolor comenzó a invadirme, especialmente en la cabeza. Por unos segundos mi vista se aclaró y observe, unos ojos dorados como el oro. Estos se encontraban bañados en un miedo y desesperación terrible, asustados; y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento romperían en llanto ¿Dónde estaba? Me repetía. Pequeños rastros de sangre se encontraban esparcidos en el rostro del joven que estaba justo delante de mí. Intentaba ayudarme... ¿Por qué? _

_.- ¡Despierta!-._

_Gritaba una y otra vez, tratando de hacerme volver a la realidad… pero todo esto lo sentía tan lejano, tan distanciado, como si observara esta escena en vez de vivirla. Lentamente todo se volvió oscuro, y lo último que escuche fue una sirena de ambulancia…_

* * *

.- ¿Quién eres tú? -. Pregunto un muchacho de profundos ojos verdes, que miraba con impaciencia al joven de pelo azabache. Una brisa completamente helada golpeo el rostro de ambos jóvenes, logrando que sintieran un fuerte escalofrió.

El par de ojos rojos se encontraban completamente confundidos, sin entender muy bien el significado de la anterior pregunta. Los labios pálidos del azabache se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de gracia y amargura.

.- Deja de bromear, Green-. Pronuncio por lo bajo lleno de rencor. Sus puños se encontraban fuertemente cerrados, tratando de calmar la fuerte rabia que sentía.

.-No estoy bromeando…- Dijo el castaño, levantando una ceja sin entender lo que sucedía.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de su acompañante, sus ojos rojos como el fuego, una gorra que le recordaba a cierta persona… si definitivamente no lo conocía.

.- ¡Ya para de jugar, Green! -. Grito desesperado el azabache. Realmente no sabía que sentir, ni que hacer… 3 años sin verse, sin comunicarse, nada. Entonces ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué al reencontrarse hicieran como si nada hubiese pasado? Soltó un suspiro, tratando de calmarse y alzo la vista encontrándose con la mirada verde de su antiguo amigo. Otra vez esa pisca de indiferencia en sus ojos… ¿Qué sucedía?

.- Green, ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no tienes que actuar como si no nos conocie…-Fue interrumpido nuevamente.

.-No, yo no te conozco -. Dijo completamente seguro de sus palabras. Su vista se vio dirigida hacia la joven de pelo castaño que se encontraba parada sin realizar ninguna acción. La observo detalladamente por unos cuantos segundos.- Ni mucho menos a tu compañera -. Agrego en el mismo tono.

Una mirada incrédula fue recibida como respuesta del azabache, mientras que su compañera seguía sin mover un musculo. Una atmosfera de tensión los rodea, y ninguno articula palabra. El joven de pelo café, ya cansado de todo esto, da media vuelta decido a irse.

Antes de que diera siquiera un paso, un grito ensordecedor se escucha por todo el sector. Una joven de pelo amarillento cual girasol corre a toda velocidad, dejando una pequeña nube de polvo detrás. A la velocidad de un rayo se esconde detrás del oji-verde, temblando cual gelatina.

Las miradas de Blue y Red observan esta escena un poco extrañados. Una joven de aspecto un poco diferente; pantalones de color café oscuro, y un chaleco con sierre de color mostaza era la vestimenta que utilizaba. Su cabello amarillento estaba amarrado en una larga y alta cola de caballo, levemente desordenada. Su respiración era agitada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón y algunas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro. Los ojos del mismo color que su cabello estaba teñidos de sorpresa y temor.

.-Veeee-. Dijo contento el pequeño pokemon que saltaba gustosamente hacia la joven de pelo amarillo. Era el Eevee del oji-verde que había permanecido tranquilo todo este tiempo, en el hombro de su entrenador.

.-Yellow…- Hablo levemente Green, observando a la joven que abrazaba febrilmente al pequeño zorrito café.- ¿Sucedió algo?-. Pregunta sin despegar la vista de la rubia. Unos cuantos ruidos sin sentido se escapan de los labios de Yellow, en un fallido intento por pronunciar algo. Apunta con el dedo índice hacia adelante. La mirada del oji-verde sigue la dirección indicada.

Un color morado, con la forma de un fantasma. Lengua de color rosado y ojos desorbitados con un punto negro en el medio. La máscara de Haunter se encontraba solo a milímetros de su cara, casi rosando su nariz. El silencio reina en el lugar, y una lucha de miradas comienza entre la máscara y Green. Los ojos del castaños se cierran por un momento y levanta una de sus manos agarrando la máscara. De un tirón la aleja, y unos ojos dorados se hacen presentes. El hilo que amarraba la máscara a la melena azabache se encontraba tenso.

.-He he he, Hola Green-senpai -. Pronuncia en un murmullo con una mueca tensa en el rostro. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer en el rostro del oji-dorado al ver la mirada penetrante de su superior.

Sin decir palabra, suelta la máscara. El oji-dorado suelta un grito de dolor mientras que agarra su rostro con ambas manos.

.- ¡Pero qué te pasa!-. Dice el azabache con la máscara mal puesta, dejando ver uno de sus ojos dorados y apuntando de manera acusadora al castaño.

.- Asustaste a Yellow-. Se defiende mientras que con una de sus manos apunta a la joven que estaba casi asfixiando al Eevee. Realmente parecía gelatina con patas, y unas leves lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

Una gota de sudor se desliza por el rostro del oji-dorado. Desvía la mirada encontrándose con los dos integrantes extras que no conocía. Uno de ellos llevaba puesta una gorra. extrañamente igual que él, quizás no era igual pero la utilizaba. Inmediatamente los ojos dorados del azabache se iluminan. Dos segundos después se encontraba frente al joven de ojos rojos, agarrando una de sus manos con los ojos llenos de brillos.

.- ¿También te gustan las gorras? ¿Dónde compraste la tuya? ¡Nunca había visto una como esa! -. Ataca con palabras, mientras que agita de arriba hacia abajo la mano de Red. La joven de ojos azules observa esta escena un poco confundida. No conocía a ninguno de estos nuevos integrantes. Voltea para observar a Green he inevitablemente se muerde el labio. Era imposible dirigirle la palabra, con solo verlo a los ojos, viejos recuerdos se presentaban en su mente.

Un escalofrió la recorre cuando el oji-verde le devuelve la mirada. Inevitablemente compara aquella expresión con la de aquel día. Fría, inexpresiva. Desvía la vista al instante. Una sonrisa amarga se forma en su rostro. Qué bien lo había superado ¿no?

Todo esto causa extrañeza al oji-verde. No importa cuánto forzara la mente, ningún recuerdo junto a esos dos se le cruzaba. Completos extraños eran para él.

.- ¿Los conoces? -. Dice una voz pacifica, proveniente de la joven de pelo amarillo. Era varios centímetros más baja que Green, por esta razón fue capaz de colocar su mano en la melena rubia, y acariciarla cual pokemon. No hubo respuesta inmediatamente.

.-No, jamás los había visto -. Responde, llamando la atención de todos los demás. Los ojos rojos de Red brillaban extrañados, mientras que los de Blue se encontraban confundidos, con un leve deje de tristeza.

.-Gold, ya vámonos-. Anuncio, mientras que daba media vuelta. Un suspiro proveniente del mencionado, que inmediatamente lo sigue. Mira una vez más a Red como queriendo decir "Algún día nos volveremos a ver", y se despide con la mano.

Red y Blue se miran, tratando de entender lo que sucede. Una sonrisa un poco amarga aparece en el rostro del de ojos rojos, y se acerca a su compañera. La agarra de la mano y se alejan lentamente.

Yellow, que estaba caminando detrás de sus dos amigos, voltea la vista, observando un poco dudosa a la pareja que se alejaba.

.- ¡Yellow, apúrate que tengo hambre! -. Grita el oji-dorado al percatarse que su compañera no los seguía. Inmediatamente la joven de pelo amarillo sale de su ensoñación, y corre para alcanzarlos.

* * *

_El sonido de voces inundaba el cuarto. Las maquinas repetían una y otra vez ese sonido ~BiiP~ ~BiiP~ Parecía no tener fin. El cuerpo no le reaccionaba, no importaba cuanto lo intentara. Ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos… solo escuchar. _

_Un llanto a uno de sus costados llamo su atención._

_.- ¿Despertara algún día? -. Escucho, una voz algo áspera y envejecida. _

_.- No lo sé…- Contesto otra. _

_Y nuevamente todo se volvía confuso. Un fuerte dolor invadió su cabeza, y no volvió a escuchar ningún ruido._

* * *

.-Gold… Por favor, no comas tanto-. Se queja el joven de ojos verdes. Su compañero devoraba como Snorlax todo lo que encontraba en la mesa. La joven de pelo amarillo que se encontraba sentada justo al lado del azabache, sonríe de forma nerviosa y un poco avergonzada.

.- Tego hasdnmbre -. Pronunció o intento pronunciar con la boca repleta de comida. Green suelta un suspiro algo cansado, y agarra su soda para tomar un largo sorbo.

La joven de pelo amarillento que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegaron al restaurant, miraba de forma pensativa al helado de Chocolate con nueces que había pedido. Este seguía intacto.

.- ¿Pasa algo? -. Pregunto Green, dejando su deliciosa soda a un lado.

Tarda unos segundos en contestar.-Bueno… Me preguntaba quiénes eran los dos chicos de hace un rato-. Dice mirando fijamente al castaño, Gold solo mueve la cabeza- todavía con la boca repleta de comida- dando a entender que él también se preguntaba lo mismo.- ¿Seguro que no los conoces?-.

.-No-. Responde sin darle mucha importancia. Gold solo lo observa unos instantes más, y luego levanta los hombros sin mucho interés y concentrándose nuevamente en su comida.

Yellow mira a ambos chicos, suspira vencida y decide dejar el tema. Dirige su atención al delicioso helado que ya se estaba derritiendo. Por fin da un bocado, sintiendo el leve sabor a nueces, la cremosidad y el adictivo sabor a chocolate, que logra sacar un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Adoraba el chocolate, siempre levantaba sus ánimos, y era la mejor cura para hacerle olvidar lo que fuera.

Green solo observa el cambio repentino de la rubia. Estaba casi seguro que pequeños brillos rodeaban a su amiga y esto le causa gracia.

Estos eran sus amigos, un foso sin fondo –o también conocido como Gold- y una rubia que sería capaz de hacer un altar en su cuarto para el chocolate- Yellow- también cabe la posibilidad de que ya lo tenga… bueno esperemos que no.

Mira el paisaje a través del vidrio del restaurant. El sol brillaba en lo más alto, y la brisa mecía los arboles del sector. Alguna que otra nube en el cielo y distintos tipos de pokemon voladores revoloteaba por ahí. Viridian City – donde se encontraban- era un lugar bastante rustico, el aire que despedía lo hacía sentir tranquilo y relajado… era extraño, después de todo era la primera vez que visitaba esta ciudad.

Un recuerdo cruza su mente. Esos dos extraños muchachos que conoció hace poco... El joven de gorra y profundos ojos rojos, parecía molesto, muy molesto con el ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde lo conocía? ¿Qué había hecho para que se enojara? Y también estaba la joven que lo acompañaba… Ante estas dudas suelta un sonoro suspiro, resignado.

Esto no pasa desapercibido por Yellow que lo miraba disimuladamente – y a disimuladamente me refiero que lo observaba fijamente- mientras terminaba de devorar al inocente helado, que yacía en su lecho de muerte; solo con el cono y alguno que otro resto de chocolate.

El sonido de una alarma interrumpe los pensamientos de todos. La pequeña rubia se disculpa una y otra vez, mientras retira de uno de su bolsillo un celular amarillo. Selecciona unos cuantos botones y nuevamente lo vuelve a guardar.

.- Lo siento chicos tengo que irme -. Anuncia un poco avergonzada al interrumpir el momento que pasaba con sus amigos.- Tengo que trabajar-. Dice con una sonrisa.

.-No te preocupes Yellow-. Habla apacible el castaño. En cambio Gold solo dice unas sencillas y entendibles palabras.

.- ¿Qgufa uqque tfge acpomaspe? -. _Traducido por el traductor de google del idioma Gold al español: _"¿Quieres que te acompañe?

.- N-no Gold-san, estoy bien -. Dice un poco dudosa.

.- ¿Entendiste lo que dijo? -. Pregunta Green que claro, no había logrado traducir ni la más mínima frase de lo que trato de decir el oji-dorado.

.-C-creo…-. Agrega la rubia logrando que el ceño del azabache se arrugara, demostrando su molestia.

.- ¡asomo asno bvasn haf eafneted bo lqyue daijpe! -. Se queja en el extraño idioma que solo Gold entendía.

.-Yellow, solo ignóralo…-. Dice indiferente el castaño, que con facilidad deja de darle importancia a su amigo y centra su atención en la pequeña joven de pelo y ojos amarillos.- ¿Puedes ir sola al trabajo?-. Le pregunta Green, logrando que el joven de pelo azabache se mostrara más molesto, pero todavía con mucha comida en la boca.

.- Estoy bien Green-san… Gracias por preocuparte-. Agrega una sonrisa con la última frase, logrando que Gold se desesperada aún más ¡A el deberían agradecerle! Y en medio de su desesperación la comida paso de improviso por su garganta quitándole el aire.

.-Bueno si necesitas algo solo avísame -. Comenta un tanto preocupado… Esperen Green nunca fue tan caballeroso… Ha y ahora todo toma sentido, estaba haciendo todo esto para molestar a Gold. El de cabellera azabache aparte de escuchar esto molesto, no era capaz de quejarse ya que las palabras no salían de su boca por la falta de aire, logrando que su rostro se tornara de un color azulino.

.- Bueno nos vemos al rato Green-san, Gold-san -. Y sin esperar una repuesta de parte de sus amigos Yellow sale a toda prisa del restaurant.

El azabache de ojos dorados se encontraba golpeando fuertemente su pecho en un intento por despejar su garganta. Green solo lo miraba inexpresivo. Ya casi sin poder respirar se recuesta en la mesa completamente azul. Seguramente se había vuelto un Gold Shiny por las distintas tonalidades que estaba tomando su rostro.

Las fuerzas lo abandonaban y sobre la mesa ve su salvación. Una soda; quizás nunca les prestó atención o simplemente no le gustaban, pero ahora parecía que un rayo de luz iluminara el envasé. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban estira su brazo tratando de agarrar el líquido milagroso. Unos centímetros más y viviría. 10 centímetros. 5 centímetros. 2 centímetros. Y todas sus esperanzas se van al desagüe cuando la mano del castaño agarra su salvación.

Largo y sonoro era el sorbo que disfrutaba Green, mientras que la mirada asesina de Gold lo atravesaba.

.- ¿Querías soda Gold? Lo siento, se acabó-. Dice tranquilo, pero sus ojos mostraban una gracia y satisfacción gigantesca. Y el azabache en su lecho de muerte, juro venganza hacia el joven castaño de ojos verdes. Quizás no en esta vida, pero en la otra sí.

* * *

Unos 10 minutos habrán pasaron desde que salió del restaurant. Quizás menos o mucho más, no lo sabía. Corría a toda prisa, por las calles mientras que el frio comenzaba a invadirla ¿Quién era capaz de comerse un helado en pleno invierno, y con -1 ºC? La pequeña rubia de nombre Yellow.

Ya estaba cerca de su trabajo, solo le quedaba cruzar esta calle y llegaría a tiempo. Las luces del semáforo se encontraban en rojo, y esto le permite descansar unos segundos y calmar su agitada respiración. De uno de sus bolsillos retira su celular para verificar la hora; 15:40 todavía le sobraban 20 minutos. Y esto la alivia, y le permite respirar un poco más calmada.

Distraída, observa el sector en el que se encontraba. Justo a uno de sus costados un pequeño parque, con varios columpios y unas bancas para descansar. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la persona que estaba con un carrito vendiendo helados. Por su mente se cruzó el delicioso sabor del chocolate.

Casi babeando, sacude su cabeza para calmarse. Se repetía una y otra vez: _Yellow no caigas en la tentación, NO A LA TENTACION YELLOW. _". Por fin el semáforo cambia de color, al verde, y la gente comienza a cruzar. La rubia traga saliva en un último intento para relajarse, y empieza a caminar.

.- ¿Me puede dar un helado de chocolate con nueces?-.

.- ¡Enseguida pequeña! -. Respondía alegremente el vendedor mientras preparaba el encargo. Si… Yelllow había caído en la tentación ¡Pero era inevitable! Cualquiera se tentaría a comer un helado de chocolate con este clima… o quizás solo a ella, pero eso no importaba.

Su atención se centra en los alrededores. El parque estaba desierto, y al parecer nadie le interesaba comprar un barquillo con este viento tan helado. O esa creía hasta que escucho unas voces justo detrás de donde se encontraba.

.-¡Blue! No puedes comer helado con este frio-. Reprochaba la voz de un hombre, que sonó extrañamente familiar para la rubia.

.-Pero si es delicioso, y se me antoja comer uno -. Respondió la voz de una mujer, con un leve tono de picardía. Un suspiro se escucha.

.-Siempre tienes que ganar ¿Cierto? -. Y en respuesta una risa burlesca de parte de la acompañante.

Una de esas voces sonaba extrañamente conocida ¿De dónde la recordaba? Y tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió la voz del vendedor.

.- ¡Oye!-. Grito la voz del hombre que preparaba los helados. Esto logro despertar a la rubia de sus meditaciones. Las mejillas pálidas de Yellow se tiñen de un fuerte color rojizo, causado por la vergüenza. Coge su postre, mientras pronunciaba varias disculpas por lo bajo he inclina la cabeza repetidas veces. Suelta un suspiro tratando de relajarse y da media vuelta.

Inmediatamente algo detiene su paso; o quizás no es algo, si no alguien. Sin siquiera escuchar alguna queja realiza varias reverencias nuevamente tratando de disculparse.

.-No te preocupes, fue un accidente-. Escucho una voz. Por fin observa a la persona con quien había chocado, y se sorprende al encontrar al mismo muchacho que observo junto a Green. Pelo azabache y profundos ojos rojos. Y al parecer el joven también la reconoce, por la mirada acusadora que le dirigía.

Se hace a un lado para dejar pasar al joven de ojos rojos, y a su acompañante; la misma castaña de hace un rato.

.-D-disculpa-. Dice un poco dudosa, tratando de llamar la atención de la pareja. La atención de ambos jóvenes se concentra en la bajita rubia.

.- ¿Sucede algo? -. Pregunta de forma calmada la castaña, con una sonrisa- Algo fingida según Yellow- enmarcada en su rostro.

.-B-bueno…- Trata de decir completamente nerviosa. Nunca fue buena hablando con desconocidos, eso era muy obvio-. Q-quería preguntarles si… ¿C-conocen a Green O-oak? -. Se encontraba un poco dudosa si estaba bien ser tan directa. Bueno, ya nada podía hacer para remediar lo que había dicho.

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se tornan algo sombrías ante esta pregunta, y la incomodidad se hace presente en el ambiente.

El primero en hablar es el azabache.

.- Como te diste cuenta hace un rato… Según él, no lo conocemos-. Dice bruscamente y en un tono algo alto y molesto. Estaba realmente resentido por lo de hace poco.

La repentina alza de voz de parte del muchacho logra sorprender a la rubia. Tiembla cual niño pequeño en su lugar. Ante esto la castaña frunce el ceño y le proporciona un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su pareja.

.-No hables tan fuerte…- Habla molesta, mientras que el afectado se sobaba el lugar golpeado. La oji-azul centra su vista en la más baja de los tres.- Lo siento por eso-. Dice con una sonrisa sincera, que logra calmar a Yellow.

.-C-creo…- Comento por lo bajo, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.- Creo que se… la razón por la cual Green, dice no conocerlos -. Dijo casi en un murmullo, que para suerte de todos, fue escuchado por el azabache y la oji-azul. Era bastante obvio que se encontraban sorprendidos, con los ojos fuertemente abiertos, y no dejaban de mirar fijamente a la rubia.

* * *

Los tres se encontraban sentados en una banca. Decidieron que lo mejor, era hablar más calmados, para aclarar mejor este tema.

.-Bueno… creo que no me he presentado-. Hablo, la más bajita.- Mi nombre es Yellow, Mucho gusto en conocerlos-. Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, de esas que le regalaba a todo el mundo. Sus nerviosismos parecían desaparecer, ya que ambos jóvenes le inspiraban algo de confianza.

.-Yo soy Blue -. Dice sonriente la castaña.- Y este de al lado, es mi novio, Red-. Agrega apuntando al joven de ojos rojos, que asiente; confirmando lo recién dicho.

Yellow les regala una sonrisa a ambos jóvenes. Inmediatamente un ambiente algo incómodo los rodea. Se notaba la impaciencia de la pareja por saber sobre el tema.

.-Bueno…- Comienza la rubia después de un largo suspiro.- Creo que se la razón por la cual Green, dice no conocerlos…-. Dice repitiendo lo de hace unos momentos.-O recordarles-. Agrega por lo bajo dejando a todos en un silencio sepulcral.- Hace 3 años… Sufrió un accidente-.

* * *

Aquí esta escritora que hace tiempo no se daba a conocer. Jejejej bueno primero que todo me disculpo por no cumplir con la fecha para subir este capítulo. Pero tengo una excusa súper valida y lógica…. Mentira no tengo nada, solamente les digo que la inspiración no llego a mi mente, y quede completamente en blanco la última semana. Luche con todas mis fuerzas, pero cuando no tengo las ideas no puedo escribir u.u.

Si se dan cuenta, el capítulo tuvo varias partes de comedia xD en esos momentos estaba viendo un programa que me causo mucha risa en la televisión y no pude evitarlo, deseaba hacerlos reir un poco :3

Mmmmmmmh estoy subiendo este capítulo a las 2:28 de la madrugada. Hermoso ¿No? xD Definitivamente soy un pokemon nocturno O.o Les dejare un pequeño avanze para el próximo capitulo:

**Capitulo 2:**

**.-¿Crees que escuchare esa historia falsa sobre el accidente?-.**

**.- Red, acompaña a Yellow a su casa-. **

**.-No sabía que vivías tan cerca de mi casa…-.**

**.-Ni yo lo sabía…-**

**.-Tengo que irme… nos vemos ROBLE VERDE-. **

**.-Maldito Gold…-.**

**.- ¿Te gusta el chocolate?-. **

**.-¡LO ADORO!-.**

**.- Green…-.**

**.-A sí que tú eres Blue ¿No?-.**

…**.**

Listo, dejare como avance solamente algunos diálogos xD Espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo porque el capítulo no sea muy largo, el próximo lo sera, lo prometo.

Bueno ahora responderé los Reviews del prologo:

Kari McCartney: Te entiendo Kari, yo también odio a Blue por lo que le hace a Green, y es decir que yo lo escribo O-O Y si ahora odias a Red no quiero ni imaginarme como vas a estar en los siguientes capítulos xD Y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, perdón por la demora ._.

Caaro13: aundausdaunda (?) ¡No no te mates! A mi tampoco me gusta el Luckyshipping y muchas veces quize tirarme por la ventana mientras escribia algunos escenas (?) Arceus, me conoces bien xD sabias que me demoraría ._. Y como vez no me inspire para la fecha, no me mates o no te mates plissss xD

Red-y-Yellow: Lo siento por la demora, ya que no lo actualize rápido xD espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 Y lo de Red….Buanooo es una sorpresa, lo que si te puedo decir es que va a sufrir mucho por culpa de cierta persona…. ¿Adivinaras quien es esa persona? xD

kati406: ejejejej ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te gustara. Y a mi tampoco me gusta el luckyshipping…. Súper lógico y estoy escribiendo sobre ello :Genius: ¿Terminara pronto? Lo veras más adelante xD

Red'n'Yellow: Me alegra que te gustara :3 y si pasaron bastantes años y muchas cosas cambiaron. Y por fin apareció Yellow ¡Sí! Este personaje cambiara muchas cosas respecto a la relación entre Blue y Red ¿En qué sentido? Tendrás que verlo más adelante xD Y si tienes mucha razón, pasaran muchas cosas tristes, especialmente por el pasado de Green, Gold y Yellow…. Y quizás otra personaje que todavía no aparece :3. Mmmmmh si te contara más aquí daría mucho spoiler así que te dejo con esas dudas xD

Puede que actualice dentro de una o dos semanas más, por cualquier cosa actualizare mi perfil avisando :3

Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les gustara y nos vemos la próxima.

Pd: Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y alguno que otro error, en ese sentido tengo que mejor bastante D:

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
